Light moments
by Avanti-17
Summary: This episode takes place after khaufnak mansion . It comprises the whole cid team , but emphasizes mainly on duo and little bit Abhirika .
1. Chapter 1

This story happens after the episode maut ka ghar .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cid team were coming back to mumbai after solving the case . They were inside the car chatting and giving their opinions about the case .

Daya : Kyu Freddy kaisa laga bhoot haveli ka ?

Freddy : Kya sir , aap bhi na . Lekin wo sach mein bahut darwana tha sir .

Purvi : Ha sir , vakayi wo bahut khatarnak tha . Sirf freddy hi kyu hum bhi dar gaye the . Us ladki ka kya chera tha aur upar se 360 ka rotation uske sar ka .

Pankaj : Ye baat to tumne sach kahi purvi , wakai bahut darvani thi wo aurat . Lekin agar Abhijeet sir ko agar waqt par pata nahi chalta to sachhai kabhi samne nahi atti .

All of them were talking since ever the journey started . But Daya , noticed that Abhijeet was sitting silently . In order to make Abhijeet participate in chatting , Daya asked him what had happened to him and whether he was feeling well or not . In response , Abhijeet just assured him that he was fine .

Pankaj : Sir wo Anya kitni khatarnak dikh rahi thi . Agar hum log waqt pe nahi pochte to Abhijeet sir ko marne hi wali thi .

Purvi : Ye tumne sahi kaha Pankaj . Abhijeet sir aap hume bata nahi sakte the wo paranormal activity ke bare mein . Sir aap na humesha hi aisa karte hai akele chale jaate hai ( refer to case _Abhijeet as retired kernel officer _) .

Abhijeet : Actually maine tum sab logo ko contact karne ke koshis ki thi , lekin phone lag hi nahi raha tha tum logo ka . Waise bhi tum log aa to gaye na mujhe dundhte dundhte us gaaon mein .

Daya : Ha ha , baat ko ghumana to koi tumse sikhe .

Freddy : Bas kijiye na sir aap dono ladte hue bilkul achhe nahi lagte .

Both ( Daya and Abhijeet ) together : Freddy , hum lad kaha rahe hai . Hum baat kar rahe hai .

The journey was still going on . They saw a tea stall roadside . All of them went to have a tea , in order to refresh themselves . They were having a tea , when suddenly Freedy said " Sir , kyun na hum sab milke party kare ? "

All of them nodded affirmatively on the Freddy ' s decision . Now they began discussing on the venue for the party . At last , Hotel Ichha was decided .

Now they came back in car , after having a break and continued their journey to Mumbai .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quills entered inside the Mumbai . Daya dropped everyone to their respective homes . Only the duo were left inside in the quills .

Daya was feeling guilty for his act since for a second he had suspected on his best friend cum brother . Hence he wanted to apologize for this , hence striked the conversation with Abhijeet as , Acha hua na case jaldi solve ho gaya .

Abhijeet : hmm .

Daya : Ye hmm kya kar rahe ho ? Mai tumse baat kar raha hu . Kuch to bolo .

Abhijeet : Mai sun raha hu Daya . Bolo na kya kehna chahte ho .

Daya : Kya mai tumhe ek baat bata sakta hu ?

Abhijeet : Daya , ye puch kyu rahe ho tum . Tum kab se permission lene lage baat karne ke liye ?

Daya : Wo isliye kynki jo baat mujhe tumhe batani hai wo sun kar shayad tumhe bura lage .

Abhijeet : Daya , jaldi se batao kya baat hai . Kya chal raha hai tumhare mann me ? Agar tumhne ye baat nahi batayi to mein naraz ho jaunga .

Daya : Ruko , naraz mat ho batata hu . Abhijeet tumhe yaad hai , mai tumhare ghar pe aya tha ( in the episode we had seen it ) , maine tumhe us raat ke baare mein puch raha tha .Lekin tumhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha tha ki tumhare sath kya hua us raat .

Abhijeet : Ha ha aage bolo .

Here Daya was feeling odd to say something about him , he closed eyes and said " Ek pal ke liye hi sahi mujhe tum par shak hua . Mujhe laga ki wo Tony wapas tumhare ander aa gaya . Isliye tumhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha tha ki pune se wapas aate waqt kya hua tha tumhare sath . "

Abhijeet : Bas itni baat ,Daya . Mujhe laga ki kuch aur baat hai . Tumahara shak bilkul jayaz tha . Us waqt mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi tha ki mai kya kar raha hu .

Daya : Phir bhi Abhi , I am really sorry . Mujhe tumpar shak nahi karna chahiye tha .

Abhijeet : Daya , bas karo tumhari sorry . Ab aur ek baar sorry bola na tumne to ...

Daya : Kya kar loge tum . Apni halat dekh rahe ho , thik se khada bhi nahi raha ja raha tumse , mera kya bigadoge .

( feeling the atmosphere be little emotional )

Abhijeet : Bohot kuch bigad sakta hu mai tumhara Daya . Mai tumse ek aur party lunga .

Aaj ki party to tumhare taraf se hai he , uske alawa ek party wo bhi sirf mujhe tumhari taraf se . Tayyar raho party dene ki liye .

Daya : Ye ye galat baat kar rahe ho tum . Do - do party , bachhe ki jaan loge kya .

Abhijeet : Chalo , chod diya tumhe isbar .

Both of them reached Abhijeet ' s house . Daya supported Abhijeet and took him inside his house .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~**

**I have updated the chapter and added some duo scenes as well .**

In the next chapter there will be remaining duo scenes .

**# Natkhat Pari Nikita : Here is your updated chapter .**I have modified the episode name as well .

Do read and review .

Thanks to all silent readers too ...

I am new to fanfiction , hence if any mistakes please consider it .


	2. Daya ' s concern for Abhijit

**Till now we have seen :**

Both of them reached Abhijeet ' s house . Daya supported Abhijeet and took him inside his house .

**Chapter start :**

( I consider that team reached Mumbai in the afternoon . )

Daya : Chalo Abhijeet , Chup chap jaake aram karo room me .

Abhijeet : Daya , Tumhe bhi to rest chahiye . Tumne bhi kafi bhaga daudi ki hai case mein .

Daya : Mai tumhe puch nahi raha , bata raha hu tumhe . Mai lunch bana raha hu , jaise hi lunch ban jayega tumhe utha dunga .

Abhijeet tried to protest , but was unable to do so . Poor Abhijeet , with no choice left had to follow Daya ' s order .

Abhijeet was just moving towards his room , when his head had a spin and was about to fall . Daya came and prevented him from falling , and in angry tone " Maine kaha tha na aram karo lekin tumhe meri baat manni hi nahi thi . Dekhliya ab natija . Chalo aab room mein . "

Daya now holding him from shoulders and made way towards Abhijeet ' s room . After settling him on bed , Daya started making lunch for both of them .

Sometime later Daya had made lunch . He went into Abhijeet ' s room and woke him up . Abhijeet after becoming fresh came down for lunch .On , the dining table Abhijeet found most of the dishes as his favorite ones . So initated as " Daya , itna sab kuch banane ki kya jarurat thi ? " But from inside he know that to make him feel good , Daya had made his favourite dishes . In response , Daya said " Bas aise hi , mere mann mein aya isliye bana diya " . Both of them had their lunch .

After lunch , Daya came up with Abhijeet ' s medicines and said " Chalo Abhijeet , ye medicines le lo . " Abhijeet first made a disgusting look towards medicines and then towards Daya , and with no option left , gulped down medicines .

Daya ' s ( pov ) : Kya baat hai Daya , Aaj bina nakhre kiye Abhijeet ne dawai bhi leli .

Now Daya said to Abhijeet " Chalo aab rest karo tum "

Abhijeet : Yaar Daya , ab tak to mai rest hi kar raha tha , aab kuch baatein karein .

Daya nooded positively and both of them were having chatting .

Abhijeet : Daya , chalo aab tum aram kar lo mere sath . Tum bhi kafi thak gaye ho .

Daya : Arey nahi Abhijeet , tum karo na aram .

Abhijeet : ( in emotional tone ) Dekho Daya , jid maat karo . Maine tumhari sari baatein maan li , kya tum meri ek baat nahi maan sakte ?

Daya : Acha thik hai .

He also sat beside Abhijeet on bed . His eyes were on Abhijeet since he had added sleeping pills in his medicines . Soon Abhijeet slept off . After confirming , his sleep Daya also slept there .

In the evening , Daya woke up first , he made coffee for both of them . Here Abhijeet , woke up found Daya nowhere , so went into kitchen found Daya , making coffee . He said " Arey , Daya iski kya jarurat thi ? "

Daya : Abhijeet , uth gaye tum . Accha hua , mai tumhe uthane hi wala tha . Aur rahi baat coffee ki , wo aise hi bana di .

They were having coffee , when the doorbell rang , Daya said " Ruko , Mai jake dekhta hu . " . When he opened the door , found Tarika there . Seeing Tarika , Daya said " Arey Tarika , ander aao na . " Now Daya went into kitchen for making coffee for Tarika . He soon came back and now the three of them were having their coffee .

After they had done with their coffee , Daya said " Mujhe ek kam yaad aa gaya . Mai ja raha hu . " and winked at Abhijeet and went outside .

Now Abhirika were alone in the house .

Tarika : Kaise ho tum ?

Abhijeet : Mai to ekdum thik hu .

Tarika : Tum na humesha yahi kehte rahte ho chahe kuch bhi ho jaye .

Abhijeet : ( in a romantic way ) Kya Tarikaji , bas aap ko dekh liya na , bilkul thik hu mai aab .

Tarika : ( having a shy smile ) Kya Abhijeet tum bhi na . Acha ye batao tum ne aram kiya ya nahi aur medicines ?

Abhijeet : Ha ha tarikaji , mai to aram hi kar raha tha aab tak aur medicines bhi liye hai maine .

Tarika : Kya tumpar is baat pe vishvas kiya ja sakta hai ?

Abhijeet : ( in fumbling tone ) Aap ko mujh pe bharosa nahi hai ? Waise aap chaiye to Daya se puch sakti hai .

Tarika was now touching the scars on his face . He was feeling pain , but didn ' t show it whereas he pulled the Tarika ' s other hand towards himself . The net effect was both of them were sitting very close to each other .

Tarika : Kitni chhotein ayi hai tumhe .

Abhijeet : Ye to kuch bhi nahi hai .

Tarika : Us anya ki behen ki toh .

Abhijeet : Kya karengi aap unka ? Bas chod digiye na . Aab mein aap ke sath hu na .

Tarika : Tum bhi kuch kam nahi ho . Tumne to mujhe batana hi nahi tha , wo to achha hua ki Daya ne mujhe bataya . Kitne chot lagi hai tumhe and started to leave .

Abhijeet : ( murmuring ) Is Daya ki toh .

Arey , arey Tarika ji aap to naraz ho gayi , and now holding her hand and preventing her from going outside . Aap jo kahengi wo mai karunga .

Tarika : Pakka , apna kehna yad rakna . Now promise to me that you will take care of yourself and will tell everything to me .

Abhijeet : I promise that I will take care of myself and will tell everything to you .

Tarika : Chalo , bye Abhi .

Abhijeet : Arey Tarika ji aap itne jaldi kyu jaa rahi hai , rukiye na . Aab to maine aap ko promise bhi kar diya hai .

Tarika : Jaane do na Abhijeet . In case you forgot , mai yaad dila deti hu , abhi hume party ke liye jana hai . Chalo bye party mein milte hai .

Abhijeet : Bye .

After Tarika left , Daya came back at home .

Abhijeet : Daya , ho gaya kya tumhara kaam ?

Daya : Ha ho gaya . Chalo Abhijeet , ready ho jate hai . Aisa na ho ki hume der ho jaye party ke liye .

Both of them became ready for party . They were looking handsome and dashing .

They reached at party venue and found everyone already present before them . One by one everyone was asking about his health to Abhijeet . He assured them that he was fine . Afterwards they enjoyed the party and came home .

After coming back to home Abhijeet had a message on his mobile . It was of Acp sir telling him that he was having a holiday on tommorow . The next message was of Tarika which was saying Good night and apna waada yaad rakhna .

He was feeling very lucky to have many people around him who care for him and went to sleep .

**Chapter end .**

Do read and review

I had said that there will be only duo scenes only but also added a little bit of Abhirika as well . This is the last chapter of the story .

Mr. bindas : - I have added abhirika scenes too .

Adi lover, ls , Nakhat pari nikita : - Here is the last chapter .

Kirti Abhi : - Thanks for reviewing

**Special thanks to**

Shadow grey 99 , Cutie pari , Nakhat Pari Nikita and Angelbetu for supporting and welcoming on ff .


End file.
